


The Kitchen Surprise

by muddykate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fetish, Food Fetish, M/M, Messy, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Table Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet & Messy Fetishism, foodplay, messy sex, minor bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddykate/pseuds/muddykate
Summary: Rose finds the Doctor and Jack in a sticky situation and decides to lend a hand.





	The Kitchen Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, prepare yourself, and enjoy!

Rose didn't know what to think when she walked in on Jack pouring a bowl of cake batter down the Doctor's trousers.

She was even more stunned when she noticed the flush of arousal on the Doctor's face. She was downright stunned when she saw his face contorted in pure ecstasy.

Before she had a chance to stumble out of the kitchen and process her shock, the Doctor's eyes flicked open, and the tail end of his orgasmic scream died in his throat.

"What's the matter, Doc- Oh!” Jack turned around in his confusion. “Rose! Uh... I... We can explain."

Rose tried to close her fallen jaw, but it was a lost cause. Her mind spun, trying to justify the sight before her, but she hadn’t a clue what to think right now. 

Both men seemed equally frozen in their shock. The only sound was the batter slowly dripping from the Doctor's trouser legs and onto the floor.

She cleared her throat and desperately tried to steel her expression. "I'll just... Uhm..." She pointed behind her at the door.

Slowly, she started to step away, but the Doctor finally spoke up.

"Or you could stay.” She could tell he was struggling to stay upright while seated on the counter, clutching onto the edge with white knuckles and pleasure-glazed eyes, but underneath it all there was a clear vulnerability; a worry that she would walk out that door and never enter again.

Rose didn't know how to respond. She and the Doctor had been only been together for a month (mind you, this was after two years of pretending to be 'just friends'), and she hadn't had the faintest clue that he had any interests beyond the vanilla stuff they'd tried in bed. They'd tried handcuffs once, but it'd left her wrists sore and her arms aching. He'd given no indication he wanted to try anything new.

Though, if he was going to open up to someone else, she wasn't surprised it was Jack.

He'd given the Doctor kissing lessons when the pair first got together, and though she was hesitant to admit it, they'd done a world of good. On top of that, he brought up the subject of a threesome at every turn. Though the couple continued to roll their eyes and refuse him his wish, both were beginning to give in to the idea.

So as Rose stood in the kitchen in front of her surprised best friend and her sex-dazed boyfriend, she was only half surprised to hear herself say, "Okay."

Rose approached the Doctor and took a closer look at his state.

He'd been thoroughly snogged, there was no doubt there. His messy brown locks has been tousled in all directions and his pouty bottom lip was looking plump and tenderized. The glazed-over eyes could have been a mere product of his climax, but Rose suspected it had a lot more to do with the warm goo still working its way down his legs.

He was in his good suit, and despite his disheveled state, it was clear he'd spent some time cleaning himself up before this debasement.

"You never told me you liked this, Doctor," said Rose. She placed a firm hand on his crotch, squishing the thick liquid around his cock and he bucked into her hand.

"I..." he panted. "I was too afraid you wouldn't... That you would... Find it gross." He moaned and burrowed his face in the crook of her neck as she continued to knead the front of his trousers.

"Oh, but I do, Doctor. It's terribly gross. Disgusting. Revolting. Nasty." She punctuated each word with a hard squeeze and the Doctor whimpered desperately. Rose was delighted to find him half-hard again so soon after orgasm, but she was sure she could get him back to full-mast soon enough. "And you know what?"

"What?" he gasped through clenched teeth.

"I love it."

There it was. Nice and stiff, just for her. She turned her eyes to Jack, who was watching the scene play out with undisguised interest. She peeked down and saw the other man tenting his trousers as well.

Brining her mouth to the Doctor's ear, she whispered. Her breath was hot and wet and tickled his ear pleasantly. She kept her eyes fixed on the other man. "So why is Jack here, hm? Does he like it messy as well? Wouldn't surprise me. But how did you know?"

The Doctor tried to answer, but his brain was too clouded in arousal, his hips rocking a gentle rhythm against her thigh.

"What did you say to him? Did you tell him you wanted to get filthy? Did you ask him to make you dirty? Were you going to get him to fuck you?"

She shoved her hand into his open trousers and pulled him out of his sodden pants and began to stroke his slime-covered length.

"How did it feel when he poured that batter over your cock? How did it feel when it was seeping into your trousers, dripping onto the floor?"

The Doctor bit into her neck and cried out, and she knew he was close. Eyeing Jack, she could see him palming the front of his own trousers, mirroring the strokes of her hand.

"You're never going to get those clean, you know. They'll be stained forever. Maybe they'll even be a bit sticky. Sticky with the slime and your cum and every time you wear them you'll remember this. You'll remember me getting you off and the sound of my hand moving back and forth in the mess..."

The Doctor couldn't hold on any longer. With a shout, his hips thrusted wildly against her hand and he shot his release all over her white blouse and her jeans.

Rose wiped her sticky hand on the side of her blouse, next to the wet spot. It wasn't as if she was planning on getting out of this kitchen with the garment intact, after all.

She turned to Jack, who was flush and still rubbing the front of his trousers. A small spot appeared; a result of the pre-cum leaking from his tip.

"Gods, Rose," he breathed.

Rose hopped up on the counter beside the Doctor and pulled his head into her lap. He curled up on his side gladly and kissed her clothed thigh. Her fingers ran through the silky strands of his hair. He practically purred, basking in the warmth of satiation. Looking beside her, Rose found the bowl used for the batter. Intrigued, she scraped a finger along the bottom of the bowl with her free hand, and slowly licked it clean.

"Hmm. That's good. You make that?" she asked Jack.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. His hand had moved away from his trousers, perhaps with a little shame, but his pupils were still blown with arousal.

"Really though. How did he ask you? I want to know."

She could feel the blood rushing to the Doctor's face under her fingertips as he blushed. He squirmed a little in discomfort, but she ran her hand over his arm soothingly as he calmed a little.

"It's okay, Doctor," she said in a low tone. "I just want to know. I love you and I want to know everything about you." She tugged his hair a little. "Especially your kinks."

Jack licked his lips, enticed. "Wow you two. You're one lucky bastard, Doctor."

The Doctor hummed affirmatively.

"Well?" Rose prompted.

"Actually, he didn't ask me directly. I found him out first."

Rose grinned wildly. "Oh really?"

"Yeah..." He shifted a little. "Gods, I really need to kiss you right now. I swear this is the hottest thing I've been a part of since that orgy back on Frubmar. Can I?"

Rose laughed. "Always knew you'd be one to kiss and tell, Jack Harkness."

He smirked. "Never doubt it."

Rushing over, Jack stood between Rose's knees and cupped her face between his hands. He pulled her lips to his and sucked on her bottom lip, running his tongue along the seam of her mouth requesting entry; a request she granted with enthusiasm.

Jack's fingers explored her hair, lightly scratching the scalp and making Rose shudder in pleasure. He ran his tongue skilfully along the roof of her mouth and she couldn't hold back a moan.

The Doctor watched from below, his head pressed between Rose's lap and Jack's erection. He revelled in the view he got; Rose's hands searching out some purpose, running along Jack's chest. Jack supporting Rose's head with one hand, and gently massaging her breast with the other.

Rose's mind was starting to fog, but before she allowed Jack to have his way with her, she needed the rest of the Doctor's story.

She pushed lightly on Jack's chest, and he got the message, pulling away (albeit slowly). He dragged her lip along with him for just a moment, but released it with a pop, leaving Rose in a trembling mess.

Well, at least they were now all on more equal footing. 

She tried to breathe normally. "You were saying. You caught him? What was he doing?"

He looked down at the Doctor who seemed totally at the mercy of his partner, gazing up at her, completely smitten. He caught Jack looking though, and shot him a heated gaze that betrayed no jealousy for their friend’s involvement.

"I came back to the TARDIS yesterday because I'd forgotten some work files when I stayed over a couple nights ago."

Rose remembered the evening. They’d been parked just outside of Torchwood. Jack had a brief break between cases (though he had a bit of paperwork to finish), and he’d invited his favourite couple for a visit. He had brought enough drinks and munchies to last the whole night, and they'd made good use of them. The trio were up until the sun came out, talking and watching films and laughing too loud at dirty jokes.

"I was just leaving when I heard shuffling around in the bathroom. I heard the Doctor groaning and I assumed the high and mighty Time Lord might just have gotten hungover for once. I came into the bathroom and the Doctor was sitting in the bathtub, dressed in his work shirt, tie and pants - no trousers - completely covered in black treacle."

The Doctor and Rose inhaled sharply in unison, though the Doctor's was a little more apprehensive. He was still worried Rose was going to see him for who he was; a disgusting freak with a weird fetish.

Jack continued.

"He was using one hand to coat his hair and face in it while the other was holding his cock."

Rose flushed in arousal and found her fingers drifting down towards her centre. She needed friction, anything to rub the edge off, but she needed to hear more at the same time.

"He didn't notice when I came in. I think it was probably because he was trying to get it in his ears. He noticed eventually though. Opened his sticky eyes and saw me standing in the doorway. But he just couldn't stop. He was too close."

Rose bit her lip in anticipation, her hand tugging on the Doctor's hair in some attempt to curb her growing need. He didn't seem to mind, his lips parting and his breaths getting heavier.

"So I watched as he jacked himself off in the bathtub with his eyes locked on me. When he came he tried so hard not to shout, I saw it, but it was so good he couldn't stop himself."

Rose hummed arousedly. "So what did you do?"

Jack smirked. "I asked him if he wanted a little help next time he got dirty. He's not the first person I've known to get off that way, and I know a few tricks of the trade."

She chuckled. "Of course he isn't."

"The question still stands, though, Rose."Reaching around her side, he picked up a bottle of maple syrup. "You want to join?"

She couldn't take any more. "God yes. Please."

The Doctor sat up and slinked off the table. He positioned himself so his head was cushioned between Rose's thighs and he and Jack shared a look of understanding.

Jack handed the Doctor the bottle, and he snapped the lid open.

"You ready?" he asked. There was still a look of uncertainty in his eyes, and Rose melted.

She ran a hand over his cheek and brushed her fingers over his lips. "Let's do this."

Slowly, the Doctor tipped the bottle up and poured a little of the sticky liquid onto Rose's jeans. She shuddered pleasantly at the sensation. It was odd. Very odd. She felt like she ought to rush to go clean herself up, but instead she knew she was going to ruin her clothes further. It shot heat right through her and she felt her wetness grow.

The Doctor poured the syrup over both her thighs and then placed the bottle on the counter. He planted his hands right in the sticky mess and spread it around, warming her legs with his heated palms.

"How does that feel?" he questioned.

Rose took a deep breath. "Oh my god that feels good. It feels so wrong, but… it's so hot."

the Doctor smiled at her reaction, then moved his sticky fingers to the button of her jeans.

"May I?"

"Doctor, if something isn't inside me in the next ten second I swear I'm going to hit someone."

Jack chuckled. "Well not all of us would be opposed to that."

Rose shot him a look. "Next time." Jack chuckled, very pleased with her response.

The Doctor pulled her jeans and knickers down in one go and promptly slid his tongue inside her.

"Oh god!" she cried out.

He was so good with that tongue of his. He had such an oral fixation, she'd not been at all surprised to find he was a genius in this particular activity. Still, it didn't take surprise for her to be left completely boneless every time.

Just when she was starting to lose herself in the sensation of the Doctor's lips around her clit, Rose felt something softly hit her head and start to run down her face.

The syrup!

Jack had climbed up on the table behind the couple and was now pouring the bottle atop Rose's head.

Rose cried out, helplessly aroused. The sweet, sticky liquid trailed down her face and ran down her blouse, staining the white material and adding to its transparency. As the liquid ran lower, it encountered the Doctor's face. He took the opportunity to lick at it frantically as it flowed over her clit, a combination of sensations that had Rose teetering right on the edge.

Jack leaned forward more and poured a good amount of syrup directly on the Doctor's head. It soaked into his hair and ran down his face, and he grunted in pleasure.

He stuck two fingers inside her and rubbed deliciously against her spot. It was almost enough.

It was as she felt Jack's hands in her hair, spreading the mess, that she tipped over. The realization that she was completely, irrevocably messy was the catalyst. It was going to take hours to get her hair back to its proper state, and she just didn't care. She was going to revel in it.

Screaming out her climax, she rode the Doctor's fingers and tongue over the edge and cried out with every contraction of her muscles, the feeling of his fingers inside her and Jack's hands on her drawing out every last possible shudder.

The release of her climax rushed through her, washing the tension away from every inch of her body and leaving her slumped in Jack’s arms contentedly. the Doctor was still licking at her, though now his focus was more innocently licking the sweet syrup from her stomach.

“That was…” Rose was lost for words. “That was…” She laughed. “Very sticky, that's what that was.”

Jack laughed from behind her, and the Doctor laughed too, but she could sense the tenseness in him as he wondered what she really thought. Overcome by a wave of affection for her lover, she ran her hand through his gloopy hair and smiled.

“It was absolutely gorgeous. Can't wait to do it again.”

Though he didn't show it overtly, Rose could see the tension from the anticipation leave his shoulders.

Tentatively, she reached her fingers up to touch her own hair. The syrup was clumping strands of hair together and making her carefully-curled locks a slowly-dripping tangle. She laughed at the ridiculousness of it all as she wiped away a small bit of the liquid from around her eyes.

Now that her sexual appetite had been satisfied, it was easier to take stock of exactly the situation she was in. She was sticky, wet, and dripping streams of syrup onto the counter and floor. She ought to be horrified by the disastrous mess, but instead she could only think about how good it had felt to let go of every anxiety and nitpicky bit of clean-freak that she had in her. On top of that, she could never possibly get tired of the feeling of the Doctor’s warm head resting on her thigh and - surprisingly - the sensation of Jack’s arms behind her, holding her steady.

She took a moment to just bask in it all. Moving her hands to her breasts, she experimented with the feel of the syrup. Her blouse had soaked up a lot of the sticky substance and she rubbed it against her chest. She couldn’t help the small sigh of pleasure that escaped her. 

Within a moment, she felt Jack’s hands sneaking between her arms and torso to cover her own. Meanwhile, the Doctor’s hands were sliding up her thighs and massaging gently around her core.

Rose gave in to their ministrations and relaxed against Jack’s chest. She left her hands fall to her sides and Jack’s took over. He gently massaged her breasts over her bra, then slipped one hand inside to pinch her nipple.

It was different from their first round, the fire in her core simmering slowly rather than flaring up suddenly. However, it only took a few minutes of their combined efforts to have Rose right back on the edge.

The Doctor’s hands were magical, she swore. He circled his thumbs around her hips and her thighs, never getting quite where she wanted them but teasing mercilessly. Jack’s hands were working their own magic, deftly unbuttoning her soaked blouse and unclipping her bra with such deftness that she barely noticed until he was slipping the items down her shoulders.

Rose let the sodden garments fall to the table with a shlock and then moaned as Jack returned to his task. His fingers working under and around her breasts in tandem with the Doctor’s massage had her keening and pleading under her breath.

“Please…” she breathed. “Need… Need you to…”

The Doctor moved his fingers a fraction closer to her center and she gasped. “What do you need, love?”

She was having trouble making simple sentences in her head. Her world was oh-so-pleasantly fuzzy, but she wasn’t going to get what she needed unless she asked.

“Need you… GUH… need you inside. Now.” She curled her fingers and toes, trying to somehow reach her release, but the boys’ efforts weren’t going to get her close enough to go over. And they knew it too, the bastards.

Jack tilted his head down and sucked the top of her ear in his mouth. Rose closed her eyes and shivered.

“Which one of us, hon?

“Both,” she gasped. “I need you both. Please!”

Jack chuckled and shared a grin with the Doctor. “Well who am I to deny the lovely lady? You up for it yet?”

The Doctor nodded.

Rose heard Jack chuckle from behind her, followed by the soft snap of an opening bottle.

“I was saving this for the Doctor earlier, but I don’t think he’ll mind.”

The Doctor laughed at that. He was standing up, giving his cock lazy strokes to urge himself to full hardness once more. “Not at all.”

Rose squeaked when she felt two slick fingers slipping between her cheeks.

“Cold?”

“No, no. Just unexpected. Never done this before.”

Jack kissed her shoulder. “That’s okay. We’ll ease you into it.” With that he slipped one finger slowly into her ass, keeping it there for a few seconds to let her settle.

“Oh… That’s… Different.” The feeling of the finger inside her was pleasant in a way she’d never experienced before. The gentle stretch and the virgin sensations were feeding her arousal.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow. “Good different or bad different?”

She laughed. “Just different. But… yeah I want more.”

Jack squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. “Sure thing sweetheart.” He slipped a second finger in and pumped gently a few times.

Rose’s mouth dropped open and she let out a small moan. Jack laughed good-naturedly. “I think the lady likes it. What about you, Doctor? Ready for this?”

The Doctor grinned. “Oh yeah. You, love?”

Rose moaned again as Jack scissored his fingers inside her. “You get your ass over here.”

The Doctor chuckled. “You sure it’s my _ass_ you want?”

Rose grabbed him in hand and his smug grin vanished into an aroused “O”. She ran her slick, messy hand along his length in time with the movements of Jack’s fingers, matching his rhythm. the Doctor, his knees suddenly feeling unstable, gripped the table tightly with one hand, and grasped Rose’s shoulder with the other. From behind her, Jack laced the fingers of his free hand with the Doctor’s.

Rose pulled the Doctor close and ran his cock along her slick fold. They both gasped as his tip ran over her clit. His head came to rest on hers, their breath on each others’ faces, blown in short puffs. Rose took the opportunity to pull him into a deep kiss. The Doctor bucked forward and they swallowed each other’s moans.

Rose felt Jack’s hand slip from the Doctor’s and run over her back in encouraging movements.

After a few long moments, Rose broke away for breath.

“So how’re we going to do this?” she questioned.

Jack was prepared for the question. “I’m going to need you to shift a little, hon. Just get up on your knees here…”

Rose squirmed a bit and managed to get onto her knees on the tabletop without dislodging Jack’s fingers or the Doctor’s embrace. When she settled, both men laid kisses on her shoulders in praise.

“Now the rest of it’s up to us,” Jack continued.

Sharing a look with the Doctor, he slipped his fingers out of her and both men took position below her entrances.

A looked passed between the two men, and in an instant she was fuller than she’d even been. She let out a moan; low and loud, a guttural noise of pleasure that sent both men bucking further inside her. Both cocks stretched her deliciously, and she almost sobbed from the aching satisfaction in brought her.

“Move,” she breathed.

Both men were panting heavily, and neither needed to be told twice. the Doctor went first, slipping out of her just enough to ram back up inside her. He cried out from the sensation of his sensitive cock squeezed tightly inside her wet warmth. Jack, inside her from behind, could feel the Doctor’s movements through the thin wall inside Rose and returned the other man’s noises with a groan. He couldn’t hold on any longer and pistoned slowly in and out of her ass.

“God, Rose,” the Doctor groaned. “You're so hot. So tight. I just…” He thrust again. “Oohh. You feel so good.”

She kissed his neck. “I love the way you both feel inside me. Like I'm being torn apart but it feels so good.”

Both men let out moans.

“More.” Rose demanded.

Jack was struggling to maintain enough composure to speak. “More… Ugh… More what, sweetheart?”

Words were scrambled in Rose’s brain and she didn’t have the presence of mind to rearrange them. She let out a whimper. “MORE.”

Jack understood the simple message and drove into her harder.

Within moments, the trio had found a rhythm. Their slick bodies were lubricated by the enormous mess on and around them, and they slid over each others skin like silk on silk. the Doctor pulled out, and Jack pushed in. The Doctor pushed in, and Jack pulled out. Rose rocked back and forth, losing herself in sensual ecstasy.

The men’s grunts, groans, and Rose’s sighs and shouts crescendoed as the tension in each of their bellies coiled tighter and tighter.

“PLEASE, Doctor. Jack, PLEASE!!” Rose gripped the Doctor’s hips in desperation, shoving his cock inside her harder. Faster.

“I’m not gonna last, love,” the Doctor choked.

“Close,” she keened. “So close!”

Jack was reaching his limit behind her. He massaged her breasts roughly and jerked his wildly. Two more strokes and he shouted, spilling himself inside her.

The Doctor rubbed her clit with his thumb frantically. The spark of sensation and the sounds of Jack’s release were enough to set Rose off. With a scream of pleasure, the tension inside her snapped, and the wave of her orgasm rolled over her. Her inner muscles clenched down on the Doctor’s cock and he followed her over the edge.

The three slowed their rhythm gradually. Their noises fell from shouts to satiated hums and moans. Exhausted, the three leaned heavily on each other and basked in the afterglow.

After a few minutes, Jack sat up with a gentle shlock as he unpasted himself from Rose’s back. All three laughed at the sound and laughed again when the Doctor and Rose sat up, producing a similar noise. Rose took a long look at the Doctor and then gave his cheek a good lick.

Savouring the sweet taste of syrup from earlier, she smiled wide.

“We really have to do this again sometime.”


End file.
